Acceptance
by petitewinsy
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Wondering INA version'. Perjalanan Gray dan Lucy sepulang dari guild. Lucy akhirnya menemukan jawaban hatinya. Read&Review.


**a/n : Sekuel dari 'Wondering'. Sebenernya aku engga ada niat untuk bikin sekuel namun karena ada permintaan dan ide ini tersirat begitu saja dalam otak, jadi mau tidak mau aku coba share aja deh **

**Special thanks buat para reviewers 'Wondering' :**

**S**hiho '**D**aey **D**ragneel, **O**ceana Queen, **b**jatihowo, **F**enee **L**uce **F**ullbuster, **M**atsumoto **T**suki, **L**uca **M**egumi, **h**afiza **u**zumaki

Terima kasih untuk komentar berharganya :D

**Disclaimer :**

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Acceptance**

_Jadi yang disukai Gray adalah..._

_._

"Lucy..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi Lucy ..."

Masih tidak terdengar jawaban.

"LUCY !"

"HOAAA !" Lucy tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan melihat Gray tepat berdiri di depannya dan menatap bosan.

"A-apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah panik sambil melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Gray dan dirinya berada di tengah jalanan Magnolia. Lucy hanya ingat bahwa ia mengikuti Gray keluar dari guild setelah pria itu membekukan seisinya.

Gray menggelengkan kepala, membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau melamun terus, Lucy," katanya. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap punggung pria yang berjalan di depannya. Gray tidak biasanya berbicara ketus kepada Lucy, bahkan mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya.

_Apa ia marah karena kejadian di guild tadi ?_

Lucy menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sebelum mengejar Gray dan berjalan di sebelahnya. Lucy tidak bisa melupakan apa yang telah Loke katakan kepada dirinya. Rahasia mengenai pria yang saat ini tengah berjalan di samping Lucy.

Aneh, kaku, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Itulah yang Lucy rasakan saat ini. Apalagi dengan tingkah Gray sekarang yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

_Apa ia marah karena aku memaksa Loke membuka rahasianya ? _

Saat itu Lucy tidak berpikir bahwa ia telah kelewatan dengan memaksa Loke memberitahu perasaan Gray kepadanya. Siapapun akan merasa kesal dan marah jika rahasia mereka tersebar tanpa mereka menginginkannya. Lucy tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini di dalam hidupnya.

"_.. jadi yang disukai oleh Gray adalah..." Loke berkata dengan keras untuk membuat seluruh guild diam seolah-olah ia akan mengumumkan rahasia Gray dengan lantang. Loke mendekat ke arah tuannya dan membungkuk setara dengan kepala Lucy diiringi oleh tawa kecil yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Lucy. _

"_Yang bisa kuberitahukan kepadamu hanya satu hal, Princess," bisik Loke. Lucy menunggunya dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya sedikit membesar, dan pipinya mulai memunculkan rona merah ketika mendengar perkataan Loke selanjutnya._

"_Gray sangat menyayangimu.."_

Hanya dengan mengingat perkataan Loke saat itu saja sudah membuat wajah Lucy menjadi panas. Ia kembali memandang punggung Gray.

_Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Loke itu ? Tapi Loke sempat mengatakan pada seisi guild bahwa Gray yang memberitahunya sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?_

Lucy meletakkan telapak tangan tepat di dadanya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat saat memikirkan pria di depannya itu. Di otaknya hanya terngiang sebuah nama dari saat ia meninggalkan guild. Dan benar adanya ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan Gray.

_Apa aku juga mempunyai perasaan padanya ?_

"Hey Gray," panggil Lucy. Gray tidak menoleh sama sekali dan terus berjalan di depan. Lucy merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Gray kepadanya. Mungkin Gray sedang badmood atau apapun itu, tapi tidak seorang pun boleh mengacuhkan Lucy.

Lucy mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Gray untuk memblokir jalan penyihir es itu. Gray ikut berhenti dan memandang Lucy.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gray. Ia mengambil jalan memutar untuk melewati Lucy dan berusaha melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum dihentikan oleh gadis pirang yang memegang lengannya.

"Kumohon Gray. Jika aku salah maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah atau berteriak padaku. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Lucy sambil memandang mata Gray yang balas memandangnya. Gray menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia memang sedikit kesal saat ini. Namun melihat Lucy menatapnya dengan mata coklat besarnya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Gray lupa dengan kekesalannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, Luce," kata Gray datar dan melepaskan lengannya dari Lucy.

"Tapi.." Lucy ingin membantah, akan tetapi Gray sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkannya lagi dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kupikir kau bilang untuk melupakannya, tapi lihat dirimu meninggalkanku lagi !" gerutu Lucy yang ikut berjalan di belakang Gray. "Hey Gray !" Tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Gray, kau mendengarkanku tidak ? GRAAAAmmmphhh," Gray membekap mulut Lucy sambil memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Aku sudah dengar. Tidak usah teriak-teriak Lucy. Ini kawasan umum."

Lucy semakin cemberut seperti anak kecil, menyilangkan tangan dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Gray. Tapi saat itu juga pikirannya langsung teralihkan ketika ia melihat sebuah kedai es krim. Makanan yang sempurna saat ini.

"Gray !" Lucy berteriak. Gray memutar kedua bola matanya dan melihat gadis di depannya yang tersenyum sangat lebar. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya dengan Gray dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?" tanya Gray. Lucy tidak menghiraukan nada ketus Gray dan menarik lengannya lagi dengan riang.

"Temani aku makan es krim," sahut Lucy yang memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada teman prianya itu. "Ayo Gray. Ya ya ya ?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Lucy langsung melesat ke kedai es krim di pinggir jalan itu. Mau tidak mau Gray mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Paman, aku beli es krimnya ya," ucap Lucy kepada penjual es krim di depannya.

"Baik nona manis, kau ingin rasa apa ?" tanya penjual es krim tersebut.

"Hm, satu vanilla dan satu strawberry, Paman, " jawab Lucy. Ia sangat menyukai es krim vanilla, sedangkan stawberry adalah untuk Gray. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sangat menyukai rasa stawberry, walaupun tidak mengakuinya.

"Ini nona silahkan," kata penjual es krim sambil menyodorkan dua buah cone berisi pesanan Lucy yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aduh tunggu sebentar Paman." Lucy bingung bagaimana mengeluarkan uang di sakunya dengan kondisi kedua tangan yang penuh.

"Ini Paman." Lucy melihat Gray menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada penjual es krim di depannya.

"Hey tunggu dulu Gray ! Kenapa kau yang bayar ? Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu," ucap Lucy sambil mengejar Gray, namun dengan sedikit hati-hati karena membawa es krim yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah siapa yang mentraktir," kata Gray.

_Uh, Gray sangat menyebalkan jika sedang tidak mood._

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya semakin kesal dengan sikap Gray. Akan tetapi pria yang berdiri di depannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat Lucy yang kesusahan dengan kedua es di tangannya, Gray memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu dari es krim tersebut.

"Hey itu punyaku !" protes Lucy ketika ia melihat Gray mengambil es krim vanilla yang semula adalah milik Lucy. "Gray kembalikan itu. Milikmu yang rasa strawberry," kata Lucy namun terlambat karena Gray sudah mulai menikmati es krimnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin rasa strawberry. Untukmu saja."

"Aaakh ! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi ? Kalau kau bilang aku bisa pesan dua vanilla !" raung Lucy.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku lebih dahulu tadi," jawab Gray santai. Lucy kembali cemberut, tapi kali ini justru membuat Gray tertawa. Lucy memandangnya bingung. "Sudahlah makan saja. Kau ini suka sekali meributkan hal-hal aneh.."

"Itu semua kan gara-gara dirimu !" protes Lucy dan memulai perjalanan lagi di samping Gray. Ia tidak tahu arah kemana mereka akan pergi, karena seingat Lucy apartemennya sudah lewat sejak beberapa blok yang lalu.

"Semua ?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Ya, semua ! Pertama, pertengkaran dengan Juvia. Lalu kau berjalan meninggalkanku. Sekarang kau merebut es krim vanillaku," celoteh Lucy. Gray masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

"Baiklah, aku memang meninggalkanmu dan merebut es krimmu ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk bertengkar dengan Juvia," timpal Gray. "Lagipula kau tidak biasanya terbawa dalam pertengkaran di guild seperti itu, Lucy." Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi perhatian penuh kepada es krim strawberrynya yang tinggal separuh.

"Karena saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal," ucap Lucy.

"Huh ? Kau kesal dengan Juvia ? Tapi bukan karena... Yah kau tahu apa maksudku kan," kata Gray dengan wajah sedikit malu. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian di guild saat semua orang memojokkannya untuk memilih antara Lucy dan Juvia. Belum lagi rahasianya yang terbongkar karena Loke. Gray merasa bersyukur bahwa Lucy tidak membahas apa yang dikatakan Loke padanya waktu itu, walaupun ada rasa aneh dan mengganjal di hatinya saat ini.

Lucy masih berdiri diam dan menghabiskan es krim miliknya sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Gray. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya berdiri diam. Lucy yang sedang mencari jawaban dan Gray yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ya, aku sangat kesal dengan Juvia saat itu," kata Lucy lirih. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gray. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa ia merasa kesal saat itu. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa dirinya meninggikan suara dan bertengkar dengan Juvia. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang baru menyadarinya saat ini. Seluruh guild bahkan Juvia, dan juga Natsu yang paling naif di antara mereka bisa membaca apa permasalahan saat itu.

_Jawabannya sudah berdiri di depanku sejak tadi. Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat ini. Atau mungkin aku menolak untuk menyadarinya saat itu._

"Aku sangat kesal dengan Juvia karena seolah-olah dialah yang memilikimu," tambah Lucy. Ia melihat ekspresi Gray yang terlihat kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Lucy berjalan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Gray. "Aku sangat kesal saat Juvia menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Tapi tahukah kau apa yang membuatku sangat kesal dan marah, Gray ?" Gray hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Lucy menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Gray. "Aku sangat kesal kepada diriku sendiri karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy ?" tanya Gray.

"Bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadari arti dirimu sejak awal, Gray."

"Huh ?" Gray semakin bingung mendengar jawaban Lucy yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Ia dikagetkan dengan Lucy yang memegang tangannya sekali lagi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Lucy kepada Gray sambil menggenggam erat tangan Gray di dadanya. Gray mengangguk mengiyakan. Jantung Lucy kembali berdegup kencang saat ini, pipinya kembali merona merah. Namun Lucy merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak ada lagi perasaan aneh, kaku, atau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa bahagia sekarang.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Gray."

* * *

**Selesai juga fic sekuel ini Aku harap bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian.**

**Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.**

**Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca.**

**Review please :)**

**Arigato gozaimasu,**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
